Promise ?
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: BestFriends forever thats what they had promised, but if only we could be more thats what they both thought, but never break a promise, I guess it's time to move on... CodyOC friendship ? present for Copeland-Runnels r&r yes my second One Shot beware...


AN:- Okay people your lucky if your reading this because this is about the ONLY Cody Runnels (Rhodes) story your ever going to read of mine because A) I don't like him to be honest and B) Cos I'm a bad ass bitch well I suppose you could say that anyway this story is for an awesome chick who goes by the pen-name of Copeland-Runnels (yup we all know her ... and if you don't check her out she's so awesome it ain't even funny) And yes this is another One-Shot from me, you'll all be thinking another but I got 4 waiting to be put up so well I think I'm going to be dominating the One-Shot world.

Disclaimer:- Okay I feel like doing this really short and really quick so this is how it goes. I own Nothing and No one. Simple enough ? I hope so ...

Summary:- Best friends forever, that's what they had promised, but if only we could be more, that's exactly what they thought, but never break a promise, right? That's what you get told so I guess it's time to move on ... Cody/OC friendship r&r present for Copeland-Runnels

* * *

Promise ?

Becky's Pov

There I sat like an outsider on the bed taking in everything having another little "thinking session", okay you probably will know me, well if you've ever watched Monday night Raw. I'm the girl that tails Cody Rhodes around like a little lost puppy. But if you thinking that Cody has himself some crazy psycho then your wrong I'm Becky, his best friend of, well actually forever. I'm also his PA that's a personal assistant if you dumb enough to be wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Anyway most people think of me as a bitch, well I can't say I blame them I mean not even my mom gets me but then again she isn't that much interested about me, more about the money I bring home, and hell no that does not mean she's some mental druggie that belongs in some Jail-like institute it means she doesn't really know the meaning of work. Yes she is a bit- okay she is an alcoholic but she brought me up okay. Well I said okay, I won't pretend for one second she was the perfect mother but she wasn't an abuser or anything. She was very stern though, Cody always wondered about her but then again I would as well but I can't exactly blame her, after all she on the other hand did have an abusive upbringing but see that's the reason she wont work. She can't face the outside world after the humiliation she faced as a kid. Anyway the main thing was that Cody understood me and as long as that happened I could keep the little sanity I had left.

I sat and picked up the laptop sitting on my bedside table. And on the screen was another time-table for Cody. I sighed and clicked the print icon on the top of document. I stood up and headed down the stairs and lifted the freshly inked paper. I ran back up to my room and closed the door behind me. I looked around the room and my eyes fell upon the picture of 3 teens

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_Rachel was sat on one of the two swings looking down at the ground, using her feet to push her slowly back and forth while Becky was sat on Cody's knee's on the other. Everyone was silent it wasn't awkward though it was comfortable. They all were lost deep in thought at the loss of one of their good friends, Chantel, the humour of the group. "It's never gonna be the same you know. The laughing the jokes. They all fell back into the deep silence the only thing that had changed was Becky clung to Cody more tightly, Rachel spoke again "guys I suppose it's better I tell you sooner rather than later. After the funeral in going back to Scotland, I'm sorry." Becky let out a little cry of "no you can't, that isn't even a funny joke Rach, you are joking right" Becky was begging for her just to say "gotcha there" the only problem was she wasn't saying it. Becky let out a little cry and a few tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry but I better go and pack, I was supposed to be home half an hour ago. I'm gonna miss you guys so much, don't forget me. Promise ?" Becky and Cody let out a quiet yes and drifted back to the well known silence. After about 5 minutes, Cody decided to break the silence, "We'll always be best friends right Becky, I'm not leaving you, I'm still here, well I think I am" Becky let out a small half smile "I suppose I can last a life with you and I don' t think I'm going anywhere either but uh I should probably save you some embarrassment and tell you, that you totally aint funny dude" Cody let out a small chuckle "Okay agreed apart from that last part, I think I'm hilarious" Becky playfully punched him, "yea your hilarious and I'm gonna be a lion tamer when I'm older. Get over yourself dude" they both laughed a little "walk ya home ?" Cody offered. "Sure" Becky agreed and they hopped off the swings and headed towards Becky's house..._

(END OF FLASHBACK)

* * *

A tear streaked down Becky's face as the memories came back to her, after the funeral she hadn't spoke to Rachel and wouldn't be surprised if Rachel was indie wrestling now well that or doing some crazy writing work. She always was the freak of them but that was why they loved her. God I miss those two loonies. I heard a small beep which awoke me from my thoughts, damn I thought as I traipsed over to the bed. I lifted the laptop to see a IM window pop up.

_TheLongRhode: Hey Becky_

_-**P**ersonal-**A**ngel- : Hey Cody _

_TheLongRhode: what you up to ?_

_-**P**ersonal-**A**ngel-: Not much, sorting out your sched _

_TheLongRhode: Really now _

_-**P**ersonal-**A**ngel-:Wanna see?_

_TheLongRhode: Sure _

_TheLongRhode has received file "CodySchedW17" _

_TheLongRhode: Damn I'm gonna be busy_

_-**P**ersonal-**A**ngel-: So am I, gotta jet ttyl _

_TheLongRhode: Ok ttyl_

_TheLongRhode has signed out ... _

I closed the laptop over and put it back on the bedside table and called Stephanie McMahon to sort out the scripts.

_((WOW I'm gonna be super bad Lol and skip to the next day ... kill me !... _

_I was joking dudes keep the guns away from my face ... aghhhhh ... do you want me to write the rest ?.. thought so HA...)) _

"Cody, well yea okay I'll see you in a hour" I put the phone back down and drifted back to sleep, and half an hour later I awoke to a loud banging on the door. I got up and slowly made myself to the door and opened it to see Cody. How did I know it would be him ? "why in all things hellish are you here?" he smirked "because I knew you'd be sleeping" I playfully stomped my foot "that Mr. Runnels is cruel, I need my beauty sleep" he pouted "but your already beautiful enough" he reasoned "Aw you think, thats so sweet, so why the fuck did you wake me up?" he sighed "I'll se you in a half hour" and walked away down the hall back to his hotel room. I closed thew door and turned round walked into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

(half an hour later)

I walked into the small cafe and took a seat near the door where Cody could easily see me. Pfft and he was worried I'd be be late I looked at the clock that showed it was 5 past whoops so we're both late and then I saw two mugs of coffee be placed in front of me "glad you'd grace me with your presence" damn he had been here for 5 minutes ugh am I ever on time ? You know I wouldn't trust anyone to answer that for me. "I have your script" I said lifting my bag up onto my knee. I pulled out a thick brown envelope "enjoy" I said handing it over. As he read it he became quite fidgety and nervous "damn" he said as he folded over. "What's wrong Cody?" I asked. Maybe he was losing the title but then again that probably wouldn't make him nervous. "Beck, they want to make us an on-screen couple" My face was pretty blank, and I could feel him searching for some emotion. "I can get it changed if you like" I realised what he had just said "uh it's Ok Cody I was just thinking, do you reckon we can tackle this ?" he smiled in relief "yeah of course we can, remember best friends forever" and I smiled. Maybe that was the problem...

No-one's pov

Best-friends for ever... what were we thinking ? ... Oh well it's time to forget we're not meant to be ... Fate chose best-friends they thought

"Sure we'll tackle this as best-friends" Becky replied for that was all they were meant to be ...

* * *

A/N Ok I feel really bad cos I promised tragic Emoish writing ... Oh well Hoped you liked it Becky ! Please review guys anyway I wrote this at like well its 2:25am now so forgive me !

**Rach xxx**


End file.
